Inny
by fleur.m
Summary: Czyli opowieść kobiety, która straciła wszystko.


Żenić powinno się z miłości, a nie przez jakąś cholerną tradycję. Ale On odszedł, a wraz z nim moje marzenia. Nie pokocham już innego mężczyzny, ale nie mogę być panną do końca życia… Rodzice dali mi to bardzo wyraźnie do zrozumienia.

Poczułam łzę na swoim policzku. Szybko złapałam chusteczkę i wytarłam ją delikatnie, uważając by nie rozmazać makijażu, który chwilę wcześniej zrobiła mi ciotka. Zagryzłam wargi. Dam radę.

Sama kupiłam suknię, którą miałam na sobie. Na inny ślub, dla innego narzeczonego… Ale Jego już nie ma, a ja nie chciałam żadnej innej, choć proponowano mi ich wiele. Ta była lekka, zwiewna i elegancka. Kupiłam ją w mugolskim sklepie, kiedy pewnego razu byłam z Nim na spacerze po mugolskim Londynie. Nie miała ramiączek. Wykonana była z delikatnego, marszczonego jedwabiu. Pod biustem było odcięcie, zdobione pięknym haftem i małymi kryształkami. A przynajmniej wtedy były to kryształki. Obecnie ich miejsce zajmowały diamenty – moi przyszli teściowie uwielbiali przepych. Od odcięcia suknia delikatnie płynęła w dół. Była piękna. Miała kolor moich włosów. On je tak bardzo kochał…

Naprawdę miałam nadzieję, że kiedy wojna się skończy, będzie lepiej. Mieliśmy wyjść z ukrycia. Ja i On – razem, do końca świata. Niestety, rozczarowałam się. Nic się nie zmieniło. Stare, czarodziejskie rody nadal trzymają się swoich średniowiecznych tradycji. Nadal uważają się za lepszych z powodu czystości krwi. Nadal gardzą zdrajcami. A On był zdrajcą krwi. Moi rodzice walczyli przeciwko niemu, więc nadal musieliśmy się ukrywać. I wtedy rodzice ogłosili moje zaręczyny, z ostatnią osobą, którą chciałabym jeszcze kiedykolwiek oglądać.

Wszystko było gotowe. Spakowaliśmy się, mieliśmy uciec daleko, aby nikt nigdy nas nie znalazł. I wtedy On zniknął. Bez słowa pożegnania, zabierając mojemu życiu sens.

Wróciłam do rodziców, bo co miałam zrobić? Zostałam wydziedziczona, nie miałam pracy. On miał pieniądze, ale od kiedy odszedł nie miałam dostępu do Jego skrytki. Nie poradziłabym sobie. Myślisz pewnie, że mogłam się ogarnąć i iść do pracy? Ale po co? Straciłam chęć życia, po co mam na nie pracować? Rodzice przyjęli mnie z powrotem pod jednym warunkiem. Musiałam wyjść za mąż za kogoś, kogo nienawidzę. Zgodziłam się. Powiesz, że jestem głupia? W porządku, zgodzę się z Tobą. To po prostu są moi rodzice. Skoro ja nie mogę być szczęśliwa chcę, żeby chociaż oni byli.

- Astorio. – Głos mojej siostry wyrwał mnie z zamyślenia. – Już czas.

- Idę – powiedziałam. Poprawiłam jeszcze włosy upięte w ciasny kok. On nienawidził takiej fryzury, lubił moje białe loki, ale to nie za Niego wychodzę.

Zeszłam na dół rozglądając się wokół. Nie spieszyłam się. Ten dom od dziś będzie moim domem. Zimny i nieprzyjemny. Zupełnie inny…

Przy drzwiach wejściowych stał mój ojciec. Wysoki, ponury, choć wiem, że był zadowolony z obrotu spraw. Nadstawił ramię, które przyjęłam z wdzięcznością. Gdy orkiestra na zewnątrz zaczęła grać marsz weselny, ugięły się pode mną nogi i gdyby nie on, przewróciłabym się.

Drzwi otworzyły się. Biały dywan ciągnął się aż do końca ogromnego ogrodu, gdzie pod ogromnym łukiem ozdobionym kwiatami, na podwyższeniu, stał ołtarz. Szłam powoli, dostosowując się do tempa, które nadawał mi ojciec. Uśmiechał się radośnie, machając do zgromadzonych gości, którzy szeptali do siebie z zachwytem. Nie rozumiałam, czym się zachwycali. Choć gdyby tak właśnie wyglądał mój ślub z Nim, byłabym najszczęśliwszą kobietą pod słońcem.

Szłam powoli, coraz ciężej, a kiedy przeniosłam wzrok na mojego narzeczonego, stanęłam. Nie chciałam… Dopiero mocne szarpnięcie mojego ojca zmusiło mnie do postawienia kolejnego kroku. Nie było odwrotu.

Był tak inny. Jego włosy były tak jasne, prawie jak moje, perfekcyjnie ułożone, tak że żaden kosmyk nie miał prawa się wydostać. A ja kocham tamtą czarną, rozczochraną czuprynę…

Miał zimne, szare oczy… Jak ja tęsknie za tymi oczami koloru świeżej trawy, które patrzyły na mnie z uczuciem zza okrągłych szkiełek okularów.

Jego usta były blade, ozdobione kpiącym uśmiechem… I nagle uświadomiłam sobie, że już nigdy nie zobaczę tego nieśmiałego uśmiechu, który pojawiał się na Jego zaróżowionych od pocałunku ust… Nigdy nie będę szczęśliwa, pomyślałam. Był tak inny…

Nawet nie zauważyłam, kiedy pojawiłam się tuż przy ołtarzu, trzymając jego zimną dłoń. Nie chciałam na niego patrzeć. Ani na czarodzieja, który udzielał nam ślubu. Patrzyłam przed siebie, starając się wyłączyć myśli. Kiedy usłyszałam, że mój narzeczony coś powiedział, spojrzałam na czarodzieja, który mówił coś do mnie. Nie rozumiałam jego słów, ale wiedziałam, co odpowiedzieć.

- Tak – powiedziałam, a tłum gości zaczął wiwatować. Odwróciliśmy się. Spojrzałam na mojego męża, Dracona. Stałam się panią Malfoy.

Wesele było dla mnie istną rzeźnią. Wszystko było… Takie eleganckie i drogie. Potrawy wyszukane, gotowane przez najlepszych kucharzy. A mimo to robiło mi się niedobrze na samą myśl o jedzeniu. Musiałam wyjść.

- Dokąd idziesz? – spytał Draco, łapiąc mnie za dłoń i ściskając ją mocno.

- Muszę się przewietrzyć – odparłam z najbardziej szczerym uśmiechem, na jaki było mnie stać. Mój mąż patrzył na mnie przez chwilę przenikliwym wzrokiem, a mną wstrząsnęły dreszcze. W końcu puścił mnie i powrócił do przerwanej rozmowy z moim ojcem.

Wyszłam na zewnątrz. Nie tu powinnam być. Nie w tym domu. Na obrączce powinno być wygrawerowane inne imię. Miałam ochotę ją zdjąć i cisnąć w ciemność.

W końcu podjęłam decyzję. Musiałam odwiedzić jedno bardzo ważne dla mnie miejsce. Chwyciłam czerwoną różę, która stała w wazonie tuż przy drzwiach i pobiegłam w stronę bramy. Tuż za nią się aportowałam.

Cmentarz był pusty o tej porze. Dobrze znałam jego uliczki, dlatego mimo ciemności szłam pewnie. W końcu doszłam do Niego.

Przy nagrobku leżało mnóstwo kwiatów. To oczywiste, nikt tak ważny dla czarodziejskiego świata nie zostanie zapomniany zbyt szybko. Uklęknęłam na ziemi.

Życie jest niesprawiedliwe. Przestałam wierzyć w słowa Dumbledore'a o sile miłości. Gdyby miał rację, On by żył. Nosiłabym tę suknię, trzymając jego dłoń, nie Dracona. Nie byłabym na cmentarzu, tylko w naszej sypialni, ciesząc się nocą poślubną. A za dziewięć miesięcy na świat przyszedłby mały James. Z czarnymi włosami i zielonymi oczami, tak jak ojciec. Niestety, zamiast niego będę miała dziecko o białych włosach i szarych, zimnych oczach…

- Kocham cię, Harry.

Spojrzałam na nagrobek ostatni raz, po czym wstałam i wróciłam do mojego nowego męża.


End file.
